1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a catheter, and more particularly to an endotracheal bronchial suction catheter, that simultaneously removes material from the respiratory tract of a patient and supplies oxygen to a patient.
2. Background Problem and Prior Art
In a number of medical situations, including routine surgery and intensive care, the breathing of a patient is assisted by artificial means such as a mechanical ventilator. When a mechanical ventilator is in use, air is forced into the lungs through the trachea via an endotracheal tube (ETT). The endotracheal tube (ETT) is inserted through the nose or mouth into the trachea of the patient so that a distal tip of the endotracheal tube (ETT) extends beyond the vocal cords of the patient. When the patient is being assisted by a mechanical ventilator through an endotracheal tube (ETT), the patient is referred to as being intubated or ventilated.
The lungs and trachea of a person produce mucus continuously. Normally, the mucus of the respiratory tract is cleared from the airways by natural means such as coughing. However, an intubated patient has no means by which to clear the respiratory tract of mucus, particularly if the patient is confined to a bed or the patient is unconscious. Over time, mucus or other fluids collect in the airways of an intubated patient which interferes with the oxygen exchange in the lungs of the intubated patient. Accordingly, the mucus or the other fluids must be periodically suctioned out of the lungs of the intubated patient.
In treatment situations where a solid or a fluid material, such as mucus, must be removed from a bronchial cavities or respiratory tract of a patient, a problem arises of supplying the patient with oxygen while the solid or the fluid material is being removed by suction. Typically, a single hollow tube is inserted down the trachea of the patient and is directed into a selected bronchus. The single hollow tube may be used sequentially for two distinct and separate functions. First, the single hollow tube is connected to a source of vacuum to remove the solid or the fluid material by suction from the lungs of the patient. Second, the single hollow tube is connected to a source of pressurized oxygen to conduct an oxygen-rich gas into the lung so that the patient may be supplied with oxygen for respiration.
When a single tube is used sequentially, the tube is timeshared. When a single tube is timeshared, the tube is used alternately connected to the source of vacuum or the source of pressurized oxygen for alternately withdrawing the solid or the fluid material from the lungs of the patient or for supplying the patient with oxygen for respiration. The alternation between the source of vacuum and the source of pressurized oxygen may be accomplished by a human operator or assisted by a mechanical device.
Obviously, there are disadvantages associated with the alternate use of a single tube withdrawing the solid or the fluid material from the lungs of the patient or for supplying the patient with oxygen for respiration. First, pressurized oxygen cannot be supplied to the patient until the single tube is cleared of all of the solid or the fluid material removed from the lungs or the pressurized oxygen will push the solid or the fluid material back into the lung. Second, the pressurized oxygen may serve to undo the cleaning done by the previous vacuum suction. Third, the periods in which no oxygen is being supplied to the patient could be detrimental and may cause hypoxia and the consequences thereof.
Heretofore, there have been a number of mechanical devices concerned with the problems of endotracheal intubation and the removal of material from the respiratory tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,216 to Muto describes an irrigation suction catheter which can be inserted into either a trachea or an esophagus of the patient. The distal tip of the catheter comprises an irrigation tube disposed within a suction tube. A fluid such as saline solution is emitted from the irrigation tube to dislodge particles while the dislodged particles are removed by the suction tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,720 to Bronson et al. discloses a device for accessing the trachea of a patient enabling the insertion of a suction tube or a fiber-optic scope. The device is primarily concerned with rectifying a common problem of accidentally inserting the suction tube or the fiber-optic scope within the esophagus instead of the trachea or vice-versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,936 to Carden discloses a device for insertion into the respiratory tract of a patient to give access to a fiber-optic scope (FOS). A tube and a tip of the device is adapted to allow forced-air ventilation of the lung during the examination of the respiratory tract of the patient. The tip of the tube comprises an inflatable cuff by which a portion of the respiratory tract may be sealed off and pressurized. Although the provides a means for visually inspecting the lung, the device is not designed for routinely removing materials from the lung. It is well known that the insertion of a fiber-optic scope (FOS) requires a special medical procedure as well as the special preparation of a patient since the insertion of a fiber-optic scope (FOS) has the risk of perforating the lung thus causing a hemorrhage. Accordingly, the only specially trained physicians are able to insert a fiber-optic scope (FOS) into the lung of a patient. Since the insertion of a fiber-optic scope (FOS) into the lung of a patient is a specialized procedure, fiber-optic scope (FOS) is not suitable for mechanically cleaning an air passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,362 to Anderson describes a means for directing an endotracheal tube (ETT) through the larynx and into the trachea. Since the insertion of an endotracheal tube (ETT) through the larynx and into the trachea is a very delicate technique, the device incorporates a magnetic tip to guide the endotracheal tube (ETT) into the trachea by means of a magnet disposed outside of the patient.
Although the aforementioned devices have contributed to the prior art, none of the aforementioned devices considered the problems of (1) maintaining both a constant suction and a constant supply of oxygen to the patient, (2) providing a mechanical dislodging of thick and tenacious material from the walls of the bronchi in the lung and (3) positioning the suction down stream from the flow of the oxygen enabling the oxygen stream to assist in the removal of the material from the walls of the bronchi in the lung.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with the alternate use of a single tube withdrawing the solid or the fluid material from the lungs of the patient or for supplying the patient with oxygen for respiration.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device for maintaining both a constant suction and a constant supply of oxygen to the patient, and for providing a mechanical dislodging of thick and tenacious material from the walls of the bronchi in the lung.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved device for removing material from the respiratory tract.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.